wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-159.191.197.77-20190605155952
Cinnabar looked absolutely miserable. Her hijab was tied around her neck like a regular scarf---her act of rebellion---but her redwood-colored hair fell loose over her shoulders and back, almost to the length where she could sit on it. "If it makes you feel any better, your hair is absolutely gorgeous," Indigo ventured. She glared at her with fire blazing in her eyes. "That's not the point. You guys can see it---''you're'' fellow girls. They---" she pointed to Fathom, Sunstreak, and Treehopper "---are not. None of the boys at school should be allowed to see it." "Hey, at least it's only the dress code rules," Tau pointed out. "It could be a law that hijabs aren't allowed. You can wear it in the streets and at home." Cinnabar snorted. "If I wear it in the streets, I get special attention from police, get dirty looks from random people, get called a terrorist, and get it pulled off. No thanks." Sunstreak looked at his feet. "Yeah, my mum's been getting a lot of trouble, too." Katydid looked down sadly at her baby bump. It wasn't fair that all of this was happening. It wasn't fair that Cricket had to be born in this world. Clearsight put a hand on her shoulder. "Have you managed to get to Malachite yet?" "I haven't tried in almost a month," Katydid admitted. "After what happened with Treehopper, well... I couldn't take the risk." "It's not fun," Treehopper agreed. "It's like... okay, it's like, you're still yourself and all, and you've still got this voice screaming Don't do it! but your body just really, really, really wants to do what Wasp tells you to. God knows what would happen if she wanted someone killed. She could force someone to disembowel---" Whiteout choked out a sob and ran away. Tau punched Treehopper in the arm. (Darkstalker POV) He drew on the walls. There was barely anything else in the prison other than tiny pieces of charcoal, his bed, and a tiny window. Not much for entertainment other than drawing. Bold strokes showed his father with Xs for eyes, while small, careful ones sculpted Clearsight, his mother, and his sister in perfect detail. The other ones were in between---people made of ice being attacked by people made of stars, the cities of Pyrrhia and Pantala in ruins (along with several others), his visage wearing a crooked crown. He could've broken out by now, true. He could've killed every guard in the prison, and a couple convicts for good measure. But it was better to bide his time and wait for the right moment to strike. "Hey, psycho," one of the guards said, opening his prison door. "Here's your food. Better eat up quick." His dark blue eyes flitted over the guard's form. Not very strong, physically speaking. Had a much too big mouth, that was for sure. He bared his teeth in a grin and whispered the right words under his breath. A few minutes later, he was running in the darkened streets, a black hoodie making him blend in with the night. He'd left a little message for the authorities to find---in color this time. Well, one color. Now everyone who ever wronged him and his family, big or small, had a reason to be afraid. Because tonight, Darkstalker was free. And he was looking for revenge. ------------ Holy crap that was scary. I forgot how much I liked writing creepy stuff, seeing as I don't write it that often. Also, SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE!!!!! I'M SO FRIGGING EXCITED!!!!! The next chapter will have less Darkstalker and more Katydid (and Sundew's family), but I'll get back to him eventually, I promise. Hope you guys liked this one! ---Starry the NightWing